Blanc
by Kalisca
Summary: OS Un spectacle presque oublié tombe sur Midgar. Cloud et Zack en profitent. CloudxZack. Shonen-Ai.


Bonjour! Me revoilà avec un autre OS sur le couple Zack/Cloud.

KimieVII, tu vas être contente, il y a de la neige. XD

Sans en dire plus, Read and Enjoy!

_La neige possède ce secret de rendre au cœur en un souffle la joie naïve que les années lui ont impitoyablement arrachée._

_-Antonine Maillet_

**Blanc**

Une main caressait doucement la peau lisse, soyeuse sur les muscles fermes et souples. Elle remonta, atteignant la carotide qui vibrait régulièrement sous les doigts. Elle toucha ensuite une joue, puis un nez, un front, des lèvres charnues, avant de s'enfouir dans des cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

Cloud replaça sa main sur le torse de Zack, se pelotonnant contre lui. Il était réveillé depuis un moment déjà, mais il ne voulait pas quitter l'étreinte du brun.

Il était très bien comme ça, la tête reposant sur l'épaule du brun, callé contre son bras passé autour de ses épaules. Il contemplait par la fenêtre la neige tomber, ce qui rendait le paysage féerique.

À peine réveillé, Cloud avait été aveuglé par la vision immaculée derrière la fenêtre. Rare étaient les fois où il neigeait sur Midgar, et cela lui rappelait son village natal, Nibelheim.

Zack le serra plus fort contre lui, encore endormi. Cloud en profita pour se serrer plus contre lui, si possible. Le brun sauterait sûrement de joie en voyant la chute de neige et voudrait absolument aller dehors. Et, comme toujours, le blond plierait à sa demande, seulement pour lui faire plaisir.

À vrai dire, il n'aimait pas vraiment le froid, mais trouvait merveilleux le fait que des milliards de minuscules flocons de neige puissent rendre la ville magnifique, ce qui était en soit tout un exploit.

La main sur son épaule bougea légèrement, le faisant sortir de ses pensées, et Zack remua un peu avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cloud se redressa et déposa un baiser sous l'oreille du brun.

- Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

- Salut. Ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillé?

- Non, pas longtemps. Regarde dehors.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de les tourner vers la fenêtre, puis de les plisser devant la lumière éclatante. Il sourit ensuite comme un idiot et se leva pour avoir une meilleure vue.

- Il neige!

Il se retourna vers Cloud, encore tout sourire.

- Je n'en avais plus vu depuis longtemps.

Le blond ne répondit pas, perdu dans la contemplation d'un Zack simplement en boxer. Il connaissait chaque courbe, chaque forme de ce corps, pourtant il ne s'en lassera jamais.

Justement, il revint vers lui, ce corps, et Cloud ne pût détacher ses yeux du torse musclé et parfait devant lui.

- Tu sais ce qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui? demanda Zack.

Cloud sortit de sa rêverie et releva la tête pour rencontrer deux orbes d'un magnifique bleu.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Le brun sourit encore plus, si c'était possible.

- On pourrait aller dehors, je meurs d'envie de faire un bonhomme de neige.

Il ressemblait à un enfant en ce moment, et le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bien sûr, si tu veux.

Il se leva, faisant face au SOLDAT. Ce dernier l'attira contre lui et appuya ses lèvres contre celles du blond pour un tendre baiser.

- Merci, souffla-t-il.

o.0.O.0.o

Après avoir mangé et fait leurs petites affaires, Cloud et Zack s'habillèrent chaudement. Bien sûr, il ne fait jamais vraiment froid dehors quand la neige tombe, mais sait-on jamais.

Zack fût dépité quand il constata que la neige n'était pas collante. Il se coucha donc dans la neige et remua des bras et des jambes pour faire un ange. Cloud s'installa à son côté, mais observa simplement le ciel, clignant des paupières quand un flocon de neige atterrissait proche ou dans un de ses yeux.

- C'est magnifique, chuchota le brun.

- Magnifique est un euphémisme, répliqua doucement le cadet.

Il sentit une main se nouer à la sienne et la serrer doucement.

- Comme dans ton cas.

Cloud tourna la tête et sourit à Zack qui le regardait.

Un confortable silence s'installa après, où tous deux fixaient le blanc infini, simplement heureux de la présence de l'autre à son côté.

Comme on s'y attendait, ce fût Zack qui brisa ce moment.

- Je ne sens plus mes lèvres, gémit-il soudain.

Le blond ne put qu'éclater de rire. Il se redressa en secouant la tête pour libérer ses cheveux de la neige. Il se leva ensuite et tendit la main pour inviter Zack à en faire de même. Il plongea dans son regard violacé.

- On peut arranger ça.

Il l'attira par la nuque pour que le SOLDAT se penche vers lui et attrapa ses lèvres entre les siennes. De sa langue, il les retraça lentement, et Zack gémit, le serrant contre lui. Cloud suçota sa lèvre inférieure, puis la supérieure, tirant le sang à lui. Il repassa sa langue dessus avant de s'éloigner.

- Alors? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Le brun toucha ses lèvres qui palpitaient.

- Ça va mieux.

Il sourit à son tour.

- Rentrons maintenant, avant qu'on soit enterrés vivant.

Cloud hocha la tête et, lentement, ils revinrent à l'appartement de Zack, main dans la main.

En entrant, le cadet alla faire des chocolats chauds alors que le SOLDAT 1ère classe allait allumer un feu dans le foyer du salon. Il s'installa ensuite dans le canapé et ouvrit la télévision. Cloud le rejoignit peu après et déposa précautionneusement les tasses fumantes sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir proche de Zack. Ce dernier entoura les épaules de son bras pour le rapprocha de lui.

Il adorait le poids du corps du blond contre lui, la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa peau, l'odeur enivrante qui émanait de lui.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils regardèrent la télé en buvant leur chocolat, zappant régulièrement de chaînes. Le bras de Cloud enserrait doucement la taille du brun, et ce dernier se pencha vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais le cadet se tourna en même temps et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, puis langoureusement. Cloud appuya sa main sur la nuque de Zack pour approfondir le baiser.

Cela ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de finir couchés sur le canapé, à s'embrasser sans retenue. Le corps de Cloud s'épousait parfaitement à celui de Zack, sous lui. Une main perdue dans les cheveux blonds, le brun caressait le dos de Cloud sous ses vêtements. Quelque chose lui rentrait dans le dos, alors il gigota pour essayer de se dégager, en vain.

Des gémissements les arrêtèrent soudain, et ils tournèrent tous deux la tête à l'unisson. Zack était couché sur la télécommande et avait changé de chaîne en remuant. C'était maintenant une femme couchée explicitement sur un homme, et ses cris ressemblaient à ceux de l'agonie alors qu'elle bougeait.

- Non, mais ferme ça! S'écria Cloud en se cachant les yeux.

Zack rit de sa réaction, mais prit la télécommande sous lui pour fermer la télé. Il la déposa sur la table basse.

- Depuis quand il y a des films pareils pendant la journée? Demanda le blond, rouvrant les yeux.

- J'en sais rien, répondit Zack.

Il caressa la nuque de Cloud et la base de ses cheveux, qui étaient plus courts à cet endroit.

- En fait, ça m'a donné des idées, chuchota-t-il dans son oreille d'une façon si sensuelle que le cadet en frissonna.

Il se redressa sur le brun et ses yeux bleu ciel plongèrent dans ceux du SOLDAT, s'en émerveillant.

- Ah oui? Et à quoi as-tu pensé?

- À ce qu'on pourrait faire pour nous réchauffer. Ça te dit?

Cloud sourit et pressa à nouveau ses lèvres contre celles de Zack, l'embrassant tendrement, puis passionnément.

Les flammes crépitaient doucement dans l'âtre, seules témoins de ce qui arriva par la suite, de leurs gémissements et de leurs cris, alors que la neige tombait toujours dehors, semblant les isoler du reste du monde.

Fin

Alors, vous avez aimé? XD

Je trouve qu'avec ce couple, c'est plus Zack l'entreprenant, et Cloud le dominé, si je puis dire, non que ça soit vraiment déplaisant XP. J'ai donc voulu changer les rôles pour cette fois-ci. J'espère que j'ai réussi. XD

À la prochaine, Kalisca.


End file.
